


What am I going to do with you?

by IHadADate_942



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHadADate_942/pseuds/IHadADate_942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark takes it upon himself to inject a new super soldier serum into his veins, Peggy Carter questions her feelings for Howard, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is on lock down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am I going to do with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey there! This is my first fanfic, so I'd love some feedback. Happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_1947: Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, has not been found. Former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy Carter is now Co-Owner of the agency with Howard Stark. The Tesseract has been located by Agent Carter and is secured in Stark Tower, where S.H.I.E.L.D. is run._

__  
  


“PEGGY!!! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE??” Howard yelled from his workshop.

 

Peggy rushed down stairs in a blur of red lipstick and wavy brown hair. “What? What’s going on?”

 

“Remember that mission you went on about six months ago? Well, long story short, I created a new Super Soldier serum from the Zodiac that was in the briefcase and injected it into my veins,” He struggled with his words, “I’m going into cardiac arrest, now please stop asking questions.”

 

“Howard! Well, I guess I should expect nothing less from you. What do you need me to do?”

 

He reached over to his desk and flipped a switch on an electrical box. From it hung two metal plates with handles covered in some leather type material. “I need you to take those two pieces of metal and rub them together,” he instructed, “Then put them against my chest as hard as you can and then take them off. Ready? Okay, three.. two..”

 

“Howard, wait, what is this-” Peggy was cut off.

 

“NOW!” Howard yelled. She slammed the metal to his bare chest. His body convulsed. Finally his heart was beating again, suddenly a bit quicker, and right before their very eyes his muscles grew larger, he became taller and even more stunning than before.

 

“Was that so hard? That was fun right?”

 

“Don’t ever ask me to do anything like that ever again,” Peggy gasped, amazed.

 

Howard rose from his chair, now towering over her and looking into her large, brown eyes, “You’re the only one I have...”

 

Peggy stared back at him, in awe over the new glow she saw in his eyes. Before she knew what was going on she felt a hand on her back, pulling her toward him like a magnetic current.

 

The phone rang. They both drew away.

 

“Stark,” Howard answered, “Yes, I need more ti- … No I’m a little tied up here. Could we meet tomorrow? … I see. I’ll be over in a minute. But Coulson I-”

 

( _Robert Coulson, former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., now Howard's right-hand man_ )

 

He turned to Peggy, “Coulson needs us in the underground, somethings going on, we need to…” Howard falls over in his chair.

 

“Hey there, wait a second. Howard, look at me, what’s wrong, are you tired? Talk to me,” She held his face and placed her index and middle finger under his jaw. His pulse, which was once racing, was now slower than it ever was before. She dialed Coulson again, “I don’t think we will make it over any time soon, oh and would you mind sending over a few of the doctors, we seem to be having some trouble with Howard’s pulse. I will explain when you’re here.” As she hung up she heard Howard mumble something

 

“In dah cabbvjhuiew,” He said.

 

“In the what? Come on Stark.”

 

“Deh cavvnaah,” a week hand pointed over to a cabinet on the far wall. She rushed over to find an array of liquids and powders but one sparks her attention with the label, “ADRENALIN”

 

She took the syringe that once had the new super-soldier formula in it and filled it with the liquid. Within a moment she pushed Howard back and put it directly into his heart. Seconds later he was running about clawing at his chest, fighting the pain. The doctors arrived in the doorway and rushed over to him. Coulson, with a swagger in his walk and an unsurprised look upon his face, strolled over to Peggy, “What’s with the genius now?”

 

“Well, let’s just say we have a new soldier on our hands,” She replied with a matter-of-fact tone. She wondered how they could let this happen. “Mental note: Do not leave Stark alone.”

 

The doctors sat Stark down on a counter to examine him. Peggy went back up the stairs and tried to rap her mind around what this means. How nothing will be the same for Howard, for the rest of their life.

…

 

1:46 am

 

Peggy slowly walked down to the work room. There was a single light on at the desk. Howard turned around in his chair, stared at her with knowing, tired eyes, a bottle of scotch in hand. She leaned against the doorway, so many questions swimming through her mind, but one that came to the surface more often than not was, “What about us?”

 

Howard took another gulp from the bottle and set it on the desk as he rose. The serum worked; he was no where near drunk. His steps were steady, and before there was time to react, his lips were against hers. Peggy’s reaction was not what he expected. She did not push away, she did not fight. Her eyes watered at the thought of him going on with his life without her, the thought of growing old, the thought of being totally alone. Life was so much easier before the war. She thought of how easy it would have been to just be with Howard, how easy it would have been to start a family.

 

He ran a hand through her hair and placed the other on the small of her back, pulling her away from the wall. They moved toward the desk in rhythm with each other, almost as if they were dancing.

 

“Howard, please stop, I can’t do this,” Peggy blurted out. Tears began to stream down her face.

 

He leaned against the desk and she leaned against him. Howard hadn’t seen her cry, not since that day. That damn day when the plane crashed and took Steve’s life. She took the bottle from the desk and took a swig.

 

…

 

The next morning came quickly, well, truly by the time Peggy arose it was afternoon. Howard had spent most of the night talking with her.

 

The door opened, “Good afternoon sleepy head. Want some breakfast?” Howard said, carrying a tray.

 

“Thank you. Any coffee?” Peggy asked, slightly hung over still. They must have been up till 5:00 in the morning.

 

“Yes, fresh pot. I figured you would need it.” Howard replied.

 

“How are you so awake?” Peggy asked.

 

“Starks don’t sleep, we run on creativity and innovation… And a lot of coffee,” Howard smiled at her, but there was something behind it, something bitter. Had she said something last night that she shouldn’t have? She couldn’t remember. She brushed it off and returned the smile.

 

“So, I have some news. Remember how Coulson called? Well, there has been a threat to the company. Stark Tower is on lockdown. You can’t leave.” He smiled that same fake smile, took a piece of bacon from her tray and left.

 

“Great,” she thought. Now, whatever happened last night will be looming over her head for however long they are trapped together.

 

…

 

They sat across from each other at the meeting, occasionally stealing a glance here and there.

 

“A few of you may already know this, but for the most of you who don’t, here is what’s going on. A scientist named Armin Zola was recruited after Hydra was destroyed. As of recent, we found Dr. Zola had passed away from an incurable illness. A few days ago, we found where his intelligence lies: in a massive machine. This machine acts as his body, and his genius is still growing. Zola has taken control of our system and is looking for a way to take control over S.H.I.E.L.D, destroy the company, and have control over the Tesseract. He will spare no lives in doing so. I advise all of you, do not trust anyone. No one is safe. Meeting adjourned,” Howard ended and retreated to his work room. Peggy slipped out to follow him.

 

“Howard, Howard wait!” She yelled in a hushed tone, “Howard, please talk to me. What is going on? I’m the co-founder of this company. I demand answers!”

 

“I don’t have answers! Don’t you understand? I’ve been trying to figure out what the heck Zola did to that machine and I can’t figure it out. I don’t even know how he powered the damn thing!”

 

Peggy stared at him. She's never seen him like this. "Peggy, the formula didn't work. Everything should be amplified with the Super Soldier serum, but I am no more a genius than I was before. I don't know what went wrong. And why did my pulse suddenly drop? That didn't happen with Ste- the first time," Howard passed around the room, "It doesn't make any se-" He drops to the floor.

 

Peggy rushes to his side and slips a finger under his wrist. She cradles his head in the crook of her other arm. His pulse was dropping again. "CAN WE GET A DOCTOR IN HERE OR SOMETHING?? Why am I always the one taking care of you?" A few men rush into the room. One doctor pushes through them and takes Peggy's place.

 

...

 

Bright, fluorescent lights filled his tired, blurry eyes. A monitor beating to the rhythm of his heart. He makes out a figure sitting next to him, leaning in.

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asks.

 

"Peggy?"

 

"Yeah, I'm right here. Do you need anything?"

 

"I think I need some glasses," he says as he rubs his eyes, but something pulls at his wrist.

 

"Try to be careful. You have an IV and a heart monitor. You put us all through quite the scare, you know," her tone became slightly scornful.

 

Howard smiled slightly, but then his brow furrow. His eyes are heavy and sinking fast.

 

Peggy noticed, "Go back to sleep, dear. No need to stay up for me," she smiled at him and his eyes fluttered closed. She chuckled, "What am I going to do with you?"

 

 


End file.
